Helgan
Appearance Physical appearance Helgan's skin complexion is a salmon color that is constant throughout her body, Helgan's forehead, neck, and belly-button are complemented with purple dot accents. Her eyes are black and the pupils are a purplish red. Her lips are a navy blue that matches the eye shadow type accents around her eyes. All nails on Helgan's body match her lips and eyes as well. Helgan's hair is a dark purple to a navy blue, with a purple tail covering her breasts. When she still lived in the Kivouack, her hair reached her lower back. Nowadays, Helagns hair is cut to a little less than a bob. Helgan has two large lynx type ears that are fluffy and match her hair and tail. Clothing When living in the Kivouack, Helgan did not wear clothing because of her large size. On Earth Helgan wears a blood red long skirt that ends at her ankles. The skirt has two long slits on either side. The waistband of the skirt is gold with two gold brackets on either side as well. Personality Helgan is power hungry and hates to lose. She sits on a pedestal of pride that would take a lot of work to push over. Most Kivouachian's live in fear of her and her rise of power was of no surprise. She is a being of cunning and absolute physical brutality. Background Helgan is one of the oldest living Kivouachians, although she was still young compared to Sombra. Her youth was spent in the Madness Frontier and her goals at this time were relatively simple like most, to survive. Many did this by paying tribute to Freyda and Joy, including Helgan. However, it wouldn’t be until the birth of Locket that she was given a true purpose: to serve a cause and fight for order, as well as the future of her species. Like many others, Helgan proclaimed loyalty to Locket and so The Lady began. During the battle for power, Helgan proved herself a true tactician and quickly became a valued member of Locket's newly formed government. After Freyda's defeat, Helgan became a mighty force within the Thummes Court. However, as time passed Helgan became somewhat of an annoyance to Locket as she continued to push for power. Helgan thought by second-guessing and undermining Locket publicly, she could damage her reputation and eventually have her removed from power. This did not work. Helgan entered into a romantic partnership with Ludwig shortly before his entrance into the political arena. After meeting him, her goal was to help Sombra and Fontaine with their plans to undermine Locket in the hopes that she would become the Grand Voice. Yet during Ludwig's meeting of Locket, Locket demanded he proves himself in the art of debate. Helgan stepped forward and offered to test Ludwig's abilities by beginning a debate about legislation. After a long and impressive argument, Ludwig stood victorious. Unfortunately, this was the excuse that Locket was looking for. Helgan was decapitated and her body contorted into a throne for Locket. She remained in this state of humiliation for countless years until her revival during the Mandus conflict. Today, Helgan still holds power and is in charge of the Kivouachian money laundering schemes. From the shadows, she runs several banks and businesses to launder money for Ludwig. Abilities Immortality: Due to Kivouachian's cellular structure, Helgan is immortal and can not die naturally of age, or be killed easily. Relationships ''Her relationships and details are vague cause she's only been seen conversating a few times in the show, so this is brief info. '' Ludwig - Before Ludwig entered the political area, they were mates for a brief time. Helgan was Ludwig's first mate and Ludwig was the first and only mate that had survived Helgan. The two would later have a political debate where Ludwig would be victorious. Helgan still has romantic feelings for Ludwig. Locket - Helgan was important to Locket's government in the beginning and aided her in Freyda's defeat. After The Lady, Helgan became a nuisance to Locket as Helgan tried for more power. Wexle - Helgan is jealous of Wexle. Presumably because Helgan was denied Grand Voice by Ludwig, as Ludwig had given the position to Wexle instead. Fleisher, Shuck, Winifred - Helgan has a burning hatred for them, for reasons are unknown. Sullivan - In Character Trivia *Weighs more than a hippo *Can eat twice her body weight in one day *Eaten 47 of her mates *Runs a bank *Older than Fontaine *Can not dance *Fought in The Lady Category:Characters